PC:Queen(LogicsFate)
Summary Fluff Description:'Pebbled Warforged, closer observation reveal this forged to by made up of thousands of tiny mechanical bees. '''Background:'An odd regurgitation of the creation forge. Unsure of acutal mission and lacking distict personality. '''Hooks: None off hand, just trying to be a real boy... or girl. Kicker:'''Beeeeeeeesssssssssssss Math Attributes Str 0 points = 8+2 racial=10 Dex 0 Con 9 points = 16 +2 racial =18 Int 0 Wis 16 points= 18 Cha 0 Defenses |AC= 13 3-Hide Armor |Fortitude= 14 4-con |Reflex= 11 1-druid? |Will= 16 4-wisdom, 2-druid Hitpoints 30 12+18 con? =Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throws Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= }} Class Features : '''Mantle of Elation - You and each ally within 5 squares of you gain a bonus to damage rolls for opportunity attacks. The bonus equals your Constitution modifier (+3). In addition, each ally within 5 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to Diplomacy checks and Intimidate checks. You also gain the ardent outrage ''power. : '''Ardent Surge' - You gain the ardent surge ''power. Your advanced emotional state is inspirational, motivating your allies and helping them to recover from injuries. : '''Psionic Augmentation' - Through discipline and careful study, you have mastered a form of psionic magic that offers greater versatility than other characters command. You know a broad array of at-will powers, each of which is a conduit through which you can pour as much or as little psionic energy as you choose. You channel psionic energy into a reservoir of personal power - represented in game as power points - that you can use to augment your at-will attack powers, replacing the encounter attack powers that other characters use. : Because of this class feature, you acquire and use powers in a slightly different manner from how most other classes do. Racial Features : Bonus At-Will Power - You know one extra at-will power from you class. (Energizing Strike) : Bonus Feat - You gain a bonus feat at 1st level. You must meet the feat's prerequisites. (Heartening Surge) : Bonus Skill - You gain training in one additional skill from your class skill list. (Bluff) : Human Defense Bonuses - +1 to Fortitude, Reflex, and Will defenses. Skills and Languages : Languages Allarian Feats Hafted Defense level - While wielding a polearm or staff in two hands you gain a +1 bonus to AC and Reflex. (PHB3 180) Heartening Surge Extra Feat - The bonus that your ardent surge grants to attack rolls increases by 1. (PHB3 181) Regional Benefits: Daunton Characters from Daunton receive a +2 on monster knowledge checks, reflecting their exposure to the diverse races that populate the city. When on Daunton they can gain access to the city library allow giving them to reroll a failed knowledge check at +2 once per day (a given roll can only be rerolled once). It generally requires 4 hours of research at the Daunton Library to reroll a check. Characters who spend more than 4 hours seeking an answer to a specific question in a day find that they have trouble finding the proper books, are easily distracted by small sounds, and sometimes even fall asleep -- as if the library itself were resisting them. Whether this reflects some sort of defensive measure, a curse by the goddess of knowledge or something else entirely has never been proven. Attacks Basic Powers Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W